Scarf
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Now, he didn't just carry a piece of Igneel around, but a piece of him and Lucy. NaLu


**Okay, Blue Star and SAgotogether, I got both of your messages about the GaLe or Jerza story and more Sonamy stories. I will do both of those, but I had this super, sweet idea I got in my head after reading a NaLu doujinshis and I couldn't resist not typing it down later. I HAD to do it now! I have a feeling this is going to be SUPER awesome! Sorry! I promise I will write those GaLe, Jerza, and Sonamy stories though! I hope you all like this! Btw, the beginning is a job Team Natsu was on, but enemies got in the way and now they're trying to get back to Fairy Tail alive.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scarf

Lucy gripped her waist tightly and gritted her teeth in pain. She looked up at Natsu who was running in front of her, dragging her along by her hand. He was just as injured or even more than she was and he was able to run quickly while she could barely stand. She had to keep running though. If she didn't, they would probably catch her and if she fell, she probably wouldn't get back up again. Lucy sucked in quick breaths and aloud Natsu to pull her along.

"Come on, Lucy! Pick up the pace! They're right behind us!" Natsu shouted, not turning around to look at her. He couldn't do it; she was in so much pain, it would hurt him to look at her.

"O-okay!" Lucy forced herself to keep going as she observed Natsu and Happy's wounds to distract herself from wanting to give up.

Happy was passed out and tucked under Natsu's arm. He had many major scrapes and most of them were on his face. Happy was knocked out of the sky and landed on his head. Lucy hoped he didn't have a concussion, but it looked like the case.

As much as Happy was severely injured, Natsu was the one Lucy was worried about. She was pretty sure he had a broken arm and a few broken ribs. Blood was running down his legs and arms and his clothes were torn. His eye was sown shut and he had lots of pieces of glass in his skin. As Lucy observed him, she noticed something she didn't before and she gasped at the sight of it.

His scarf…

Natsu's scarf Igneel gave him was like another part of Natsu. It was like an attachment of his body. It was always with him. Natsu's clothes tore in fights, but his scarf always remained untouched. In this case, however, that was not what happened.

His scarf had too many holes and so many tears that Lucy half-thought it would be impossible to fix. What was most terrible was the edges of it. Lucy didn't know how much of the scarf was gone, but she wagered at least half a foot. There had been a couple times she had seen how long Natsu's scarf was and here the edges were sheared and torn, making it look very small and only wrapped around his neck twice instead of four or five times.

"N-Natsu…y-your scarf…"

"It's nothing."

Sympathy tears came to Lucy's eyes for her best friend. " _It's not nothing…You love that scarf! It's not nothing, Natsu…_ "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy woke up in the infirmary in Fairy Tail and thought back to remember when she past out and how she got here, but nothing came to mind. It didn't matter anyway. They were alive and back.

The first person Lucy saw was a teary-eyed Wendy and a straight-faced Erza. They both gasped in delight when Lucy opened her eyes and helped her to sit up.

"Lucy! Lucy! You're okay! Thank goodness!"

It seemed like every Fairy Tail wizard was in the infirmary. She turned to see Natsu and Happy next to her in another bed. The three of them were wrapped up in bandages (though Natsu needed new ones because his blood was seeping through the ones he had on now) and cleaned up. Porlyusica walked up to Lucy and ran a few tests on her. Lucy was oblivious to it though, she weakly turned and looked at Levy who was drying her tears with a happy and thankful smile.

"What happened?"

"You, Natsu, and Happy took a job and ran into a dark guild. The client is dead, but we're _so_ happy you three made it back alive!" Levy smiled brighter as she hugged Lucy, lightly so she wouldn't hurt her friend.

"I don't remember walking into the guild."  
"You didn't," Mira smiled at her. "You had passed out on the way back and Natsu had you on his back. He passed out when he got through the doors."

Lucy looked over at the sleeping Natsu next to Happy. She threw a grateful smile to him even though he couldn't see. "How long have we been asleep?"

"Twenty-four hours. You're the first one to wake up. Natsu's really bad, but he's getting better. So are you and Happy."

Lucy sighed and laid back down, "Thank you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. week later.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy was out of bed and fully recovered along with Happy fairly quickly. Everyone grew more and more worried about Natsu with each passing day that he didn't wake up. He was alive though. They had checked his pulse many times and made sure he was breathing. Happy never left his side and Lucy visited them frequently.

One time, at night, Lucy couldn't sleep because she was so worried about Natsu. She had decided to get up and go to the guild to visit him. No one was at there (besides Natsu and Happy), but Lucy was given a key from Mira so she was able to get in at anytime.

Happy was sound asleep and curled up against Natsu and Lucy smiled and sat down in a chair next to them.

"Hi Natsu," Lucy greeted with a smile. He couldn't hear her, but it comforted her to talk to him. "How have you been?"

Of course, there was no reply. So, Lucy sighed and pretended he said, " _What are you talking about, Luce?! I'm Natsu! I'm always fine! But how have you been?_ " It comforted her to pretend he was awake and this was a normal conversation, even if reality said otherwise.

Lucy laughed at her thoughts and replied, "Oh, I've been okay. I've been too worried about you to really do anything."

" _Oh come on, Luigi! You don't need to worry about me!_ "

"I know. You haven't woken up yet and I'm starting to worry that you're in a coma. Thank Mavis you're at least alive."

" _Exactly! That's a good thing, right? Don't worry, Luce, I'll be energetically bouncing off the walls in your apartment before you know it._ "

Lucy laughed again then sadly sighed, looking at his peacefully, but adorable face. "Thank you, Natsu…for everything."

" _You don't have to thank me, Luce! We're friends!_ "

Lucy sighed again. "You're really cute when you sleep, you know," She blinked back the tears. "I wish…I wish that I was stronger…strong like you. Then I would be more help to you."

" _Lucy, you are strong though. You're the strongest celestial wizard I've ever met._ "

That's what he would've said to her and he's said that before. She knew she was strong, but compared to Natsu, she was just an amateur though all here friends would disagree.

"I wish I can somehow repay you, but I really can't think of anything."

" _Food._ "

Lucy laughed and wiped a stray tear, "Yeah, you probably would want food, but I can do that anytime. I want to do something for you that'll stick, that'll be with you your whole life," Lucy looked away. "I really…like you, Natsu. You've been the best friend I've ever had. I can't imagine my life without you. Of course, you drive me nuts sometimes…well a _lot_ actually, but you're so loveable and so fun to be around!" Lucy turned and looked at the ceiling and blinked rapidly to stop the tears. "I uh…I really…really love you, Natsu," She couldn't stop the choke in her voice as she looked pleading at his face and clutched at his motionless hand. "Please don't die on me!"

" _Lucy._ "

Lucy shook her head. Not even pretending he's talking or pretending to hear her name in his voice didn't comfort her now. She desperately wanted him to say her name and she wished that he was actually awake, but pretending to be asleep while she confessed.

But, of course, life can be cruel…

Lucy sobbed like a child until she was embarrassed and reached up to wipe her tears away. As she did so, she happened to see something sitting on the nightstand next to the dragon slayer and exceed: Natsu's ripped scarf.

She smiled as an idea came to mind.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. next morning.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and blinked rapidly until they adjusted from the light. He rubbed the back of his head and pushed himself up.

"Natsu!"

Natsu jumped at the scream and a blue exceed slammed in the dragon slayer's chest and burst into tears. Natsu blinked in surprise and stared at his friend for a moment until he remembered what had happened.

"You're awake! We were beginning to think you were in a coma or something!" Happy sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. "You've been asleep for a week! We've all been so worried!"

Natsu smiled down at him and hugged him back. "I'm sorry I made you all worry. I feel totally fine, except my back kinda hurts…probably from carrying Lucy. You know how heavy she is!" Natsu smiled wider as he cracked a joke to cheer Happy up.

Happy looked up with a teary face and smiled. "Yeah! She is very heavy!"

Natsu laughed and looked around, "Speaking of Lucy, where is she?"

Before the blue exceed could answer, Wendy opened the door, "What's all the commotion, Happ-" Her eyes widened when she saw Natsu and he smiled at her. Wendy screamed in delight, shocking Natsu, and dashed over to hug him tightly, tears already running down her face. "Natsu! Natsu! You're awake!"

From downstairs, members of Fairy Tail heard Wendy's shouts and shouted with glee, running upstairs to greet the dragon who had awoken from his slumber.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy sat with her finger on her chin in deep thought. Her sowing kit was sitting next to her on the couch and Natsu's ripped scarf lay on the coffee table.

Where should she start?

Natsu's scarf was made of dragon scales, which was already a huge disadvantage. Lucy had no idea where to find white dragon scales and she was sure she wouldn't find them because Natsu had been looking for Igneel for _years_ and has gotten no trace of him. Lucy wouldn't be any different when looking for dragon scales.

So sadly, the scarf would have to remain shortened. Lucy groaned at that fact and moved her eyes over the torn edges. As she looked back at the times she's observed Natsu's scarf, she remembers seeing the ends fringed. Well, that part is easy.

Lucy smiled and reached in her sowing kit to pull out a pair of scissors. She carefully trimmed off the edges, cutting off as less as possible and making it as straight as a ruler. With the torn edges lying next to the scarf, Lucy carefully cut those into strips, making the fringe. Taking out black thread to make the trimming, she sowed the strips onto the ends of the scarf.

Five minutes later, Lucy looked down at her work with a smile. "Looking good, Lucy!" She praised herself and scooped the small scraps into her hands and made her way to the nearest trashcan to throw them away. On her way back to the couch, the doorbell rang.

At first, it was just a normal ring, but then it became frantic and was rung many times.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Lucy shouted in annoyance as she stomped her way to the door.

Once she opened it, she was pulled out. The door slammed shut and she was being pulled away as the person was shouting, "Come on, Lucy! Hurry up! You gotta come to the guild hall!"

Lucy looked up to see which idiot was dragging her down the street, shouting excitedly as people stared.

"Gray! What's the big deal?! What's going on?!"

Gray turned toward her with a big smile, "Its Natsu! He's awake!"

Lucy dashed off, leaving Gray to catch up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu laughed at his childhood friend as he adjusted in the bed, ignoring Porlyusica's demand to hold still as she ran tests.

"That's hilarious, Lisanna! When did this happen?!"

Lisanna smiled widely, "It happened two days ago! You would've laughed and teased him to no end!"

Natsu laughed again. "I definitely would! That's funny!"

Mira appeared beside her sister and the dragon slayer. "Oh Lisanna! Don't hog Natsu to yourself! Everybody wants to hang out with him now that he's awake, especially Lucy and she's on her way."

The name of the celestial wizard rung in Natsu's ears as he suddenly became interested in the conversation. Before Lucy's name was mentioned (and after his laughing fit with Lisanna), he was groaning and mumbling complaints under his breath from Porlyusica's scolding, but the name called to him like a mother calling her child who had run off.

"Lucy? She's on her way?" He asked politely, but eagerly.

The Strauss sisters smiled at him. "Yeah! After she recovered, she's barely left your side, but today she's been cooped up in her house for some reason. Who knows what she's doing. Gray ran off to tell her you're awake."

Natsu flashed his toothy, wide smile. "Awesome!"

Lucy appeared at that instant in the doorway, with Gray behind her. She was out of breath and panting hard. Her eyes met with Natsu's for a moment before a smile grew on her face. "Natsu!" She shouted and ran toward him, embracing him tightly.

Natsu laughed and hugged her back, "Hey, Luce!"

Porlyusica smiled at the scene, pushed Mira, Lisanna, and Gray out of the room, and shut the door to give the pair some privacy.

"Good to see you, Lucy!" Natsu gently pushed Lucy off him. "I heard you recovered quickly! That's good."

To Natsu's surprise, Lucy was crying.

"Lucy?! Hey, are you okay?"

Lucy reached up in embarrassment and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry! I've just been so worried about you! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Natsu smiled again, but this time it wasn't his goofy smile. It was a soft, kind smile; a smile that Lucy has never seen from him before. Natsu reached up to brush the tears that Lucy missed away and pulled her in for another hug. "I'm sorry I made you worry, Luce, but I'm fine now!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for crying."

"Don't worry about it."

Lucy pulled away and pushed her blonde hair behind her ears. As she did so, she happened to see their position: between her knees was Natsu's waist. Anybody who walked in about now would get the wrong idea.

Lucy let out a squeak and got off him, muttering apologies. She sat on the edge of the bed with a red face as Natsu watched her.

"So…uh, how are you feeling?" She asked him to break the awkward silence that was in the air.

"I'm feeling fine. I really wanna get up and go slug Metal Face or Captain Underpants though. I've been in this bed for a week and I'm really restless!" Natsu punched the air like he was getting ready for a fight right then and there.

Lucy laughed, "I'm sure Porlyusica will let you out of here later."

"I don't want to get out later, I want to get out _now_!"

Lucy laughed again and stood up, "In that case, I'll go get her for you. I gotta run home anyway because I'm doing a certain thingy that I want to get done."

"Oh yeah," Natsu looked at her as she walked toward the door. "Mira said you've been in your house all day. What have you been doing?"

Lucy smiled, "Oh, nothing important."

"You're really not going to tell me?"

Lucy smiled wider, "Nope! See you later, Natsu! I'm glad you're doing better!"

Lucy was out the door before Natsu could reply back. He laughed and shook his head, muttering something like "my partner is a weirdo".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. that day.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu sighed as he left the bathroom. Happy looked up at his friend from the couch and said, "Hey, Natsu! Did the shower help your wounds?"

Natsu smiled as he grabbed his clothes, "Yeah! I feel a million times better! Remind me to thank Porlyusica and Wendy later."

"Aye sir!"

Natsu came back from the bathroom with his clothes on a minute later. He quickly ran his heated fingers through his hair to get it dry and reached toward his bed for his scarf.

Wait…where is his scarf?

Natsu raised an eyebrow and scratched his head, " _That's weird, I usually throw it on my bed when I shower._ "

Natsu looked under and around the bed, then searched his entire house for where he must've put it, but his scarf was no where to be found.

"Hey Happy, have you seen my scarf?"

The exceed looked up from what he was doing and shook his head, "No, I haven't seen it. Maybe you left it at the guild hall."

"But I never leave it at the guild hall. It's always around my neck…Now that I think about it, it wasn't around my neck when I came home."

Happy flew around the room to find the scarf, but it wasn't there, "It wouldn't hurt to check. You were enthusiastic about getting home. Maybe you forgot about it."

"Maybe…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As Natsu and Happy entered the guild hall, Wendy immediately noticed Natsu was missing his scarf and approached him.

"Hi Natsu! Hi Happy!"

"CARLA!" Happy shouted and flew off to flirt with her *cough* pester her *cough*.

Wendy giggled at the pair and turned to Natsu, "How are you feeling?"

"Great, thanks to you!" Natsu smiled and gave her a thumb's up.

"It's no problem! I'm happy to help! You know you're not wearing your scarf, right?"

Natsu nodded, "I know. It's not at my house. I think I left it here."  
"Do you need help looking?"  
"Yeah, that'd be great! Thanks, Wendy."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy bit her tongue as she poked another hole in the cracked scales with the needle. She was worried her strategy wouldn't work because…you know, they were dragon scales, but the needle seemed to poke through easily so Lucy could sow the broken pieces together. From up close, you could see the thread between the broken scales, but at a normal sight, it looked perfectly fine! Lucy was happy with her work. The tears at the sides of the scarf were easy because she could just sow it up.

When she was all done, Lucy threw the scarf into the washer. She felt very proud and happy with herself as she sighed contently and said down to write a letter to her mother and a few chapters of her novel.

It has been a great day! She fixed Natsu's scarf and he woke up and is already running around picking fights as usual! The day couldn't get any better!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu couldn't be more ticked off. He and Wendy searched the guild hall twice and cleaned out his house, but there was still no sign of his scarf.

That meant only one thing: someone stole it. The question is: who?

Natsu sat on a bench in Southgate Park moping. The sun was down so no one was out and Carla had insisted that Wendy had to go to Fairy Hills and sleep. Happy went to bed too.

Nobody in Fairy Tail would've taken his scarf because they know how important it is to him. So, who in the world would've taken it?

Natsu growled, "First, it gets torn and ripped, and now it's lost! I'm not only going to kill the person who ripped my scarf, but now the person who stole it too!"

Natsu growled again and rubbed his temples. He thought back to where he knew he last had it. That was a week and a half ago when he, Happy, and Lucy were coming back from their last job. Lucy had mentioned his scarf so he had it then. Did it fall off when he threw Lucy onto his back? No, he would've felt it slip off and would've picked it up. So he definitely got to the guild with it, but he's been asleep for a week. _Anything_ could've happened.

Then it hit him: Lucy.

She was acting weird earlier that day. She has been "doing a certain thingy" in her apartment all day and she's the only one who knew it was ripped. Besides, Wendy and he have asked every single person in the guild if they knew where his scarf was and they all said no. That just leaves Lucy cornered.

Natsu looked down at his hands and blinked in surprise. Why would Lucy do such a thing? He never imagined that the closet person to mentally and physically (besides Happy) would steal his scarf. Natsu hated to admit it, but with the process of elimination, Lucy was the only possibility. Natsu sighed angrily and stood up, making his way to Lucy's apartment.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu opened the window and fell onto Lucy's bed. After quickly shutting it, he stood up and called, "Lucy! Lucy, are you in here?"

"I'm down here, Natsu!"

Natsu went down the stairs into the living room to find Lucy eating a couple strawberries. "Lucy!" Natsu tried to make an angry face, but he could never be mad at her. Knowing her, there should be a good reason why she stole it. "Did you take my scarf?"

Lucy nodded with a smile, "Yup! It's right there on the coffee table."

Natsu, shocked that she answered right away with a smile (this angry impression must've been very bad) and not stuttering some excuse, turned toward the coffee table to pick up his scarf.

He took two steps before stopping and staring. He expected to see a dirty (from mud and blood), torn scarf sitting on the coffee table, but instead he saw a clean, sown scarf that looked completely like it did beforehand (besides the fact that it was shortened).

Lucy fixed it…

Natsu blinked twice and continued to stare.

Lucy _fixed_ it…

For some reason, he had a hard time getting that thought through his head. Everyone in the guild is friends, but they're also all rivals. Nobody had ever done something this nice for him before.

Lucy had put her time and effort into fixing his scarf. She had spent all day trying to figure out how to fix his scarf and put it back to the way it was before…She did this for him…just for him and no one else.

Lucy watched his reaction with a pleased smile as she ate the last strawberry. After washing her hands so she wouldn't stain it, Lucy picked up picked up his scarf, causing Natsu's eyes to switch from the scarf to her. Lucy stood in front of Natsu and wrapped his scarf around his neck, smoothing the wrinkles out and making sure it wasn't too tight.

Natsu's eyes never left hers.

Lucy squinted, bit her tongue, and tapped her chin like a professional artist observing her work. "It's not as short as I thought it would be, but looks fi-"

The next thing she knew, Natsu's hands were knotted in her hair and his lips were smashed against hers.

It was a hard and forceful kiss. Their lips were so smashed together that their teeth nearly passed each other, but soon they both relaxed and Lucy kissed back. She began running her fingers through his hair when their tongues danced like two fairies in love (Well, what am I saying, they _are_ two fairies in love!). Natsu smiled against her lips when he tasted strawberries and both he and Lucy knew he was enjoying his too much. When they pulled back, Natsu enjoyed it so much, he almost forgot the reason why he kissed her in the first place.

Lucy took back her thoughts earlier: this day _could_ get better.

"Thank you, Lucy. This means a lot to me," He smiled at her as he tightened his arms around her waist. "More than you know."

Lucy smiled back, "Anything for you, Natsu."

Natsu leaned down and kissed her again.

Now, he didn't just carry a piece of Igneel around, but a piece of him _and_ Lucy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **AHHH! I'm fangirling over my own story! I love it! I have to admit, Natsu is a little OOC, but all in all, I LOVE it! This has got to be one of my top ten favorite stories I've written! I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, those requests are coming up, I'm going to do a GaLe and Jerza story for Blue Star first, because he/she asked first. Then after those, I'll do some more Sonamy.**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
